soarings_fanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Object Galaxy
Object Galaxy is a Inanimate Insanity/Battle For Dream Island Style Competition Fanfiction. Written By, Liam. Contributions By, Jordan. Contestants: Host = Skateboard Pyramid.png|link=Pyramid Coconut.png|link=Coconut *Hourglass *Starfish *Acorn *Hairbrush *Compass *Orange *Yellow *Money Jar *Bean Bag *Curly Fries *Gear *Cactus *Tree Stump *Iced Tea *Sea Urchin *Surfboard Episodes: Episode 1: Conveyer Beginnings “Welcome viewers to Object Galaxy! This is the pristine object show with a difference; every week one team will win immunity in the challenge, then the next week the losing team will go to elimination and they will have to eliminate one of their players who will be sent home. One of the winners’ reward is to visit “Off Shore” a uncharted island near here, there is a immunity idol on that island up for grabs for anyone on the winning team, this wheel to my right decides who wins the Off Shore twist. We have 18 brand new objects ready to fight for the Object Galaxy!” Skateboard announces and the titles begin to play. “Hey cactus.” Pyramid says “Oh hey, have you seen Hourglass? I need him to make me something.” Cactus asks “Nope, last I heard of him he was with Starfish and Sea urchin.” Pyramid replies “Oh, okay.” Cactus replies and walks off The camera cuts to Surfboard and Gear at the beach, they are surfing in the water “Hey be careful down there!” gear states “Sorry, I cant control the waves man.” Surfboard replies, then a huge wave comes and wipes them out, surfboard lands face down in the sand and gear lands on top of him, then they both groan. Then the camera cuts to the highlighters “Hey, what should I wear today?” Orange asks “The usual” Yellow replies with a wink “Hey, can we be friends?” Hairbrush asks while walking towards them “um…and you are?” yellow asks “Hairbrush.” Hairbrush replies “Oh…maybe…” Orange replies, then the camera cuts to Sea Urchin and Starfish under the sea. “Found anything?” Starfish asks, and then Sea Urchin shakes its head. “Oh okay.” “Hey, what are you guys doing?” Cactus asks “Under The Sea.” Starfish replies “Oh, cool.” Cactus replies “Have you seen Hourglass?” “Nope, sorry.” Starfish replies “I think he was with Acorn, Tree Stump and Compass in the forest.” “Understood, Thanks.” Cactus replies The camera cuts to them in the forest. “Ugh, I think we’re lost.” Compass states “…You’re a compass, just use it.” Acorn states “Exactly.” Tree stump replies “Well, I don’t know how to use myself.” Compass responds “Wow Compass.” Acorn states “Hey guys.” Bean bag states “Hi Bean Bag.” Tree stump replies “Have you guys seen Hourglass? Cactus is looking for him.” Bean bag asks “I haven’t seen him since he left us to go see Iced Tea.” Acorn replies “Mhm.” Compass says “Oh okay, spread the word.” Bean bag says then walks away from them. “Anyways, where is the exit?” Compass asks again and Acorn grumbles, the camera cuts to Iced Tea with Hourglass “What are you making next?” Iced Tea asks “I don’t know, I haven’t had much inspiration lately.” Hourglass replies. “Its been pretty boring.” “Bored huh? Well I could help.” Skateboard states “…And you are?” Iced Tea asks “I’m Skateboard, an aspiring game show host and I’m looking for some contestants for a new experience in my upcoming show.” Skateboard explains “Do you want to be the contestants?” “What’s in it for me?” Iced Tea asks “250,000 dollars.” He replies “I’M IN!” Everyone says while smiling, then the intro plays again. “Okay, let’s start the first challenge, you need to climb the ladder but it’s on a conveyor belt so it will just lap around until you fall off, oh yeah, it will be suspended over this lake. Enjoy.” Skateboard announces “…So we have to stay on these never ending ladders the longest?” Compass asks “Yep!” Skateboard replies, everyone grabs onto their ladders and Skateboard flips a switch and the ladders suspend over a lake. “Everyone ready?” “NO!” Everyone reply hesitantly “Too late!” Skateboard replies instantly and presses another button starting the mechanism on the ladders. “Ah!” Curly Fries shouts as he starts climbing the ladder along with everyone else. “Oh, did I mention, if you climb to the top of the ladder there is a buzzer which will stop your ladder. And you will move on to part 2 if 3 or more people push it.” Skateboard explains “That’s my goal then.” Pyramid states as he continues to climb Everyone focuses on climbing until an hour has passed. “Okay, one hour has passed and you’re all still hanging on. Come on people.” Skateboard states unhappily “Ugh I give up, my arms are asleep.” Tree Stump states and falls off the ladder. “One down, a lot more to go.” Skateboard states then Curly Fries, Hairbrush and Starfish all fall off in that order. “Okay, we are down to the final 14.” Skateboard announces. “Maybe someone should reach the top soon.” “Working on it.” Compass states as he is in reaching distance of the buzzer. “I…Almost…Got…it…” Pyramid states then he lunges and pushes the buzzer stopping the ladder but falls into the water. “Sorry Pyramid, you have to be on the ladder once the button is pressed. You will not be a team captain.” Skateboard tells him. “Okay.” Pyramid replies After another couple of hours, only 7 remain Compass, Iced Tea, Bean Bag, Cactus, Acorn, Surfboard and Sea Urchin. “It’s the final 7!” Skateboard announces “Well, I can keep going.” Iced Tea states “How is Sea Urchin still here?” Compass asks “He is just jumping from ledge to ledge on the ladder.” Cactus replies Bean bag falls off. “Ah!!” “Bye-bye!” Compass states “Okay I’m going for it.” Cactus says and she climbs up the ladder and slowly becomes in reach of the buzzer. “Almost there.” Compass, Cactus and Iced Tea all try and grab the buzzer. “BUZZ! BUZZ!” Two buzzing noises are heard. “And the winners are….Compass and Cactus!” Skateboard announces with a smile. “YES!!” Cactus cheers happily “You two are the team captains this season! And you will choose teams next episode!” Skateboard announces “Ugh, why!?” Compass asks “Because it’s good for the ratings, Anyways, that’s it for us here.” Skateboard says then the credits roll. Episode 2: Forest Stump “Okay it’s been a while; can we pick the teams now?” Compass asks while being bored “Sure.” Skateboard replies “I pick Iced Tea.” Compass states “Surfboard.” Cactus states. “Gear, Coconut, Hourglass, Curly Fries.” “Orange, Yellow, Hairbrush, Pyramid.” “Acorn, Bean Bag, Starfish.” “Sea Urchin, Money Jar, Tree Stump.” “Okay, you now have your teams.” Skateboard states. “Can we move onto the challenge now?” Coconut asks folding its arms “Ugh, fine then.” Skateboard says disgusted. “Today’s challenge is to find your way through the forest. The first team out wins immunity and the other goes to elimination.” He then presses a button and a robotic hand grabs all the contestants and deposits all of them in the middle of the forest. “Remember, the challenge isn’t complete until the whole team is out of the forest!” Hairbrush walks up to Orange and Yellow. “Hey guys, Want to form an alliance?” Hairbrush asks “Okay.” They reply “Okay, let’s find the exit then.” Hairbrush replies “Ugh, let’s hurry!” Yellow says The camera cuts to Money Jar, Coconut and Tree Stump. “Hey guys, we need to create a majority alliance.” Money Jar states “I agree, but on our team are 9 people. So the votes would be against us 6-3.” Coconut replies. “Coco, you’re right. We need more people to get the votes in our favour.” MJ replies “What about Gear, Surfboard and Cactus to make an even 6?” Tree Stump asks “We only need 2 more, plus when we have only us 5 left the three of us can take out the other 2.” MJ explains “Fine, Gear and Surfboard then since the team captain can never be trusted.” Tree Stump replies “Okay, let’s find them then.” MJ replies and continues to walk through the forest. Then the camera cuts to Cactus. “Where is this exit?!?” She says distressed. “It’s over there.” A voice is heard by Cactus, she turns around to see nothing. “Where is over there?” She asks “Over there.” The voice says again the wind blows east. “East?” She asks again confused on what is going on. “Correct.” “Um, Thanks.” She states as she starts walking east, the camera switches to Compass, Acorn, Bean Bag and Starfish. “The thing is Starfish; the compass only works if you actually know what direction you need to go in.” Compass states then sighs “Let’s find the exit already.” Acorn replies “I agree. I heard that we need to go north.” Bean Bag states “Well, I think we should go east.” Compass states “You go east, we’ll go north.” Starfish replies “Fine!” Compass shouts back and walks off east “And the winner of the first challenge is………” Cactus and Compass both run side by side and they cross the line at the same time. “A tie! The next person to cross wins it for their team.” Skateboard explains “Can you not do a photo finish or something?” Compass asks “Can’t be bothered.” Skateboard replies with a blank face “Okay I think we are going the right way now.” Tree Stump states as he is walking through the forest. Iced Tea runs past him suddenly. “Hey!” He shouts as he chases after her sea urchin sticks onto his trunk. They chase each other through the forest and the finish line is in sight. Iced Tea keeps running however Tree Stump trips over a rock. “Ah!” He shouts as he falls to the ground. “TS! Throw Sea Urchin!” Cactus shouts to him. Tree Stump grabs Sea Urchin from his back and throws it towards the finish line. She gets thrown into Iced Tea knocking her over. It keeps going and crosses the finish line “Team Cactus wins!” Skateboard announces. “YAY!!!!” Cactus shouts happily “Team Compass, time to send you to elimination.” He announces as they sadly groan. At the elimination ceremony: “Welcome Team Compass to the first elimination ceremony of the series. Today you have to vote in the Object Cam and the person with the most total votes will be eliminated. But first, who will Team Cactus send to Exile Island?” He asks “MEMEMEMEMEME!!!!” Cactus shouts “Okay, Cactus is going to Exile.” He replies “Loser team. Vote in the OC, aka Object Cam.” “OC: I vote off _____, sorry.” “OC: ____ you are too nice of a person.” “OC: ____, you are annoying and the most unhelpful team member.” “OC: Bye bye Captain.” “OC: I am like so totally voting ____” “OC: omg like me too.” “OC: I have to vote ____, along with me alliance.” “OC: I vote off ____” “OC: And my vote goes to _____, nothing personal.” “Okay, I have received the votes. I will now declare who is safe.” Skateboard explains “Brownies go to…..Orange, Yellow, Hairbrush and Pyramid” He tosses them brownies. “Next safe are…..Acorn, Bean Bag and Iced Tea.” He throws them brownies. “Compass, Starfish, you both received a few votes. The final person safe tonight is…… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … “…Compass. Starfish, you are eliminated.” He announces “WHAT!?” Starfish shouts “Sorry hun.” Orange states as Starfish leaves “Okay Starfish, you will leave through the trap door underneath your chair.” Skateboard explains, he presses a button and a trap door opens which Starfish falls into. “Well, poor Starfish, what will happen next episode of Object Galaxy!” Episode 3: Cliff Diving Queen “Welcome back to Object Galaxy! Last time we saw Starfish be the first eliminated. Who will leave today?” Skateboard asks the camera then it shifts to Yellow and Orange. “We need to win this challenge today.” Orange states “I agree.” Yellow replies Everyone is seen at the top of a cliff where Skateboard is explaining the challenge.“Okay contestants, today’s challenge is to jump off this cliff. The first whole team to reach the bottom win immunity from the vote.” Skateboard explains “Oh okay.” Bean bag states “You may start whenever you’re ready.” He replies “Let’s get this done.” Cactus states as she grabs Coconut, Curly Fries and Hourglass and throws them over the cliff. “WE NEED TO WIN!” Surfboard jump off. “WAHOO!” He shouts as he falls. Hairbrush, Orange and Yellow hold hands and jump off, they scream on the way down. Compass runs into Pyramid knocking him over the cliff. “Whoops.” He says sarcastically. “Acorn, Bean bag, You need to jump!” Compass shouts “Ugh, give me time.” Acorn replies while Cactus grabs Sea Urchin and stabs it into tree stump and pushes the couple off the cliff. “Right. Gear, Money Jar. Can you jump please?” Cactus asks sweetly “Sure.” Gear replies and jumps off “I’ll jump when I’m ready.” Money Jar replies “MJ, Just Jump and we win.” Cactus replies starting to glare at her. “Acorn, stop trying to push me off!!” Compass shouts “Ugh, DIE!” Acorn states as he pushes Compass off the cliff however Compass grabs his leg and he gets dragged down with Compass. They fight on the way down eventually hitting the water. “Cactus, I WILL NOT JUMP!” Money Jar shouts “Well, I’LL MAKE YOU!” Cactus replies angrily and pushes her hard making her fall down the cliff at a fast speed. “BEAN BAG HURRY!” Iced Tea shouts as she jumps off. “I’m coming!” Bean Bag replies as he gets ready to jump off Cactus charges past Bean Bag knocking him over the cliff, she then jumps off. “And the winner is……………..” Skateboard announces as they freefall They both hit the water and the screen goes black. “Bean Bag and his team win!” Skateboard announces “WHAT!?!” Money Jar shouts shocked “Cactus and her team are going to elimination.” Skateboard declares “Cactus you are going home tonight, peace.” Gear states OC: “UGH! IF I GO HOME I WILL KILL BEAN BAG!” Cactus rages then exits angrily At the elimination ceremony: “Vote in the OC, but first the winning team get to pick someone to have immunity. You will decide after the votes are in.” Skateboard states OC: “I vote off ____, Obviously.” OC: “I vote for ____ you lost it for us today.” OC: “Bye bye captain.” OC: “Obvious vote. Dare I say it?” OC: “Since I’m the captain and I control the team my vote goes to ____” OC: “____” OC: “____” OC: “I vote for ____” OC: “Captain is the failure of today’s challenge, so my vote goes to her.” “Okay I have the votes. First, Compass who will you give immunity?” Skateboard asks “I will give it to... … … … … … … … … Cactus.” Compass announces Everyone gasps. “YES!” Cactus shouts happily and starts to laugh. “HAHAHAHA!” “Okay, Now I will get to the votes. Safe are….Coconut, Gear, Surfboard, Tree Stump and Sea Urchin. Also safe are Hourglass and Curly Fries.” He announces “The final one safe is... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Cactus. Money Jar, you are eliminated.” He announces “Haha, Loser!” Cactus shouts. “Wait, how am I eliminated?” MJ asks “The vote was 8-1. And since Cactus had immunity the 8 votes were cancelled out meaning only her vote counted.” He explains “…Wow. Bye Guys.” MJ says then a trap door opens up and MJ falls inside it. “Well that’s all from us today at Object Galaxy!” Skateboard says as the screen fades black and the credits play. Episode 4: Recommended Treehouse “Welcome back to the show, skipping intro cus yolo.” Skateboard says “Today we have 6 recommended characters here, Palm Tree, Mushroom, Elephant, Twerk, Cushion and Beats." "So what do we do today?" Yellow asks "You can just...um...go away?" He asks and smiles "Hmpf." Orange replies and they walk away. "Hell yeah we don't need you gurl!" Twerk says. "All of you for that matter. So GTFO, this is my town b***hes" "You need to calm down" A small mushroom, ironically called mushroom, says to her whilst leaning up against a strand of hair. "I am a mother f***ing weave my sister" Twerk says before shaking, to reveal all her brown locks, "So this is what I'm like, if you don't like it... Tough!" Everyone gasps "Oh please." Twerk replies "Can we move on now?" Palm Tree asks "You're just a tree, you have no opinion on the matter." Mushroom tells him "Well you're all inanimate and I'm actually real so really, you all have no opinion" Elephant corrects him. "Well I'm fluffy and soft so can I have an opinion?" Cushion asks nicely. "NO" Everyone shouts in unison at the poor pink bundle of joy. OC (Cushion): They were all so mean. But I'll show them who's Goddess around here. I'm gonna win and get into the show. You'll see, they'll all see! "Well um..Lets start the challenge then." Skateboard says with a blank face. "What is this challenge?" Beats asks "Well its not a music challenge, get it." Skateboard replies "I'm only headphones, don't get to excited" Headphones replies sarcastically. "...The challenge is to build a treehouse. The best quality one wins a spot on the show." He announces "But how many can debut onto it?" Mushroom asks curiously. "Hmm. 2?" Skateboard replies "Nice! Looks like I've got a spot on the show secured!" Mushroom says confidently. "Don't hold your breath weakling!" Palm Tree replies. "Competition heats up!" Beats states "Well done for that observation" Cushion says sarcastically. "Thanks Cathrine obvious." Palm Tree replies "...Its Captain obvious..." Elephant states "And its Cushion" Cushion replies. "My name ain't no Catherine..." "TWERKITGURLS." Twerk states and starts Twerking really really badly. "Girlfriend all your doing is shaking!" Elephant begins before continuing, "If you want to see someone ACTUALLY twerk watch this!" Elephant begins bounding up and down like a mad man on steroids. "START BUILDING PLEASE!" Skateboard asks hesitantly "Don't tell me what to do gurl" Twerk says to Skateboard. "Well if you want to be on the show, I guess you should hun." Skateboard replies before everyone begins to search for supplies. "Lets get this over with." Mushroom states "OMG I gonna so use these twigs and this bush!" Elephant says before trampling on them to squash them down. "Well good luck with making a TREE house with twigs and a bush" Palm Tree says, "However I'm gonna build a little shack and place it on my head as a hat. Its like the challenge was made for me, since I'm a tree and all!" "We didn't need the lecture" Cushion says before walking off to search for supplies. OC (Elephant): I think its so hard for me to fit in since I'm the only one that's not actually inanimate. So I'm not really fussed if I don't get through. I'm not made for a show like this. "And your not made for a Object Cam like that since your head is through the roof and we can hear everything your saying" Beats shouts to her whilst Cushion, Mushroom, Palm Tree and Twerk all look up towards her. ~1 hour later~ "Okay I guess i'll rank your treehouses now." Skateboard states "And....Done." Mushroom states as he attactes the last twig to the tree house "Mushroom. Hmm, I give it a 6, Twerk gets a 7, Palm Tree gets a 8, Cushion 9, Beats gets a 7 and Elephant gets a 3. Welcome to the show Palm Tree and Cushion!" Skateboard announces and smiles "YES!" Palm Tree states OC (Cushion): What did I say? Pure genius-ness! Hahaha! "Thats it from us this episode, caio!" Skateboard concludes then the screen fades black. Episode 5: Wrecking Balls Hit Hard Episode 05: Ticket To Paradise "Welcome back, last time on Object Galaxy the original contestants were sent away for a bit so that six new recommended contestant could battle it out to earn a spot on the show. There challenge was to build a treehouse and the two who won there place were Cushion and Palm Tree. Only cause Palm Tree had a decent advantage and Cushion, well she's one very adorable strategist if I might say. But this episode we're going to compete for a Ticket to Paradise! Find out who'll win and who'll crumble under the pressure on... Object... Galaxy!" Skateboard says. "Wow that was my best intro so far." "Hey girlllll." Hairbrush says to Yellow and Orange OC: (Hairbrush) "This alliance will not work since in the long scheme of things they will team up against me. I need some help." "Hey Hairbrush." Yellow replies "Whatcu doin'?" She asks "Playing go fish." Orange replies "Oh kewl." Hairbrush replies "Okay time for the challenge, I hate waiting." Skateboard states "Wow. We literally get no time to socialise anymore do we?" Pyramid asks "Nope. Anyways, the challenge today is to ride on this wrecking ball into this building, the more damage you do, the more points you earn for your team." Skateboard explains while pointing to the tower behind him. "Great challenge, right?" "...." Everyone remains silent. "Okay so first, Cushion you join team Cactus and Palm Tree is on Compass. Now please grab onto the wrecking ball team cactus." Skateboard announces then they all grab on. "When anyone on your team says uncle, the challenge is over for you and the other team will take their turn." He tells them "Okay, lets start already!" Cactus shouts. "Fine." Skateboard replies and presses a button which starts the wrecking ball. The ball starts to swing and Cactus has a scared expression on her face. "Why did I sign up for this again." "For the quater mill maybe?" Orange asks "Mhm." Cactus replies and the wrecking ball pounds into the wall. "UNCLE!!!!" Cactus shouts as she panics for her life. "...Cactus, You're dead meat." Coconut states She groans. "You're correct, I am weak." "I dont need your sympathetic act, you will be going home tonight." Coconut replies "Team compass please." Skateboard asks then facepalms Team compass grab onto the wrecking ball and start to swing and smashes into the wall several times. "Okay I think we can say Compass' team wins again." Skateboard announces "And Team Cactus goes to elimination again." Everyone from Team Cactus groan. At the elimination ceremony: "Vote in the OC the contestant you would like to see eliminated today." Skateboard says as everyone glares at Cactus OC: "SHE HAS TO GO!" OC: "Bye bye Cactus" OC: "Time to go Cactus" OC: "Looks like my luck ran out. I vote for ____, like it matters." OC: "GTFO" OC: "Do I need to say it?" OC: "Good luck in life Cactus." OC: "Cactus." OC: "Cactus." "Okay I have the votes. In a 8-1 vote-" "Stop! I want to play my idol I found on exile a couple of episodes ago." Cactus states "This is legit. Every vote against Cactus does not count." Skateboard announces then everyone gasps "Safe are Bean Bag, Hairbrush, Orange, Yellow, Cushion, Pyramid and Surfboard. Acorn, you are eliminated in a 0-1 vote." Skateboard announces. "I knew the result and even I am shocked." "But I am a nice person. I...I..." Acorn stutters "Time to go!" He states as he presses the button opening the trap door underneath him. "Thats it from us here at Object Galaxy, goodbye!" Skateboard says "No it isnt. I'm quitting from the show." Curly fries says as he walks up to Skateboard. "...And you are?" Skateboard asks "A contestant...you never noticed me?" CF asks "Lolno." Skateboard says and pulls a lever making CF fall through the trap door. "Okay, now episode over." Skateboard announces as the screen fades black once again. Episode 6: Raising The Stakes "Welcome back, last time on Object Galaxy there was a challenge and a whole lot of messed up stuff went down, then at the bonfire ceremony two objects went goodbye. This episode however will have one of the greatest challenges yet especially made for the contestants, haha I love this job! Get ready for a whole lot of drama on... Object... Galaxy!" Skateboard announces as the theme begins. ~After the Theme~ "What up dude!" Surfboard says to Palm Tree, "The waves are so radical its like I can't stand up!" "Well you can't really, you're only a Surfboard which means you have no legs" Palm Tree replies. "Oh yeah!" Surfboard facepalms. "Wait!" Cushion shouts, "Who has no legs?" "I do" Surfboard says whilst leaning up against a wall, "But then again, neither do you Cushion" OC (Cushion): I have no legs, I mean like what the hell am I good for... This is turning into a whole lot of irony. "Well sucks to be you girl!" Twerk says before revealing two, thick strands of hair she uses as her legs. "I'm right happy for ya!" Cushion says sarcastically to her. "Anyway why are we even talking about if we have legs or not, surely it doesn't matter since we're inanimate." "They see me rollin" Coconut says whilst devilishly rolling round on the grass manically. "Well played sugar! But like if I attempted that I would lose my tea, then I'd be Iced Glass" Iced Tea says before shaking off a chill down her spine. "I can't even move..." Hourglass says, "I can only jump to move, but then again thats an effort" "Well I'm very sorry..." Sea Urchin begins to say before being cut off by Skateboard. "Okay since you're all talking about legs! I've come up with the greatest challenge ever! Especially made for you guys" Skateboard says with a grin on his face, and all the others not so much, "Here's the deal, every contestant will take a stand on one of these Podiums..." Skateboard points to the sixteen podiums rising out the water, "There you will all stand on your own one and with a bit of luck you will survive standing on the podium until only you are left. Or until you and a few teammates are left. Sound easy?" Skateboard asks the clueless crowd. "Yeah" The rest all say in unison. "Well its not, you see we've got ten of our most valuable interns who are gonna help us out by throwing things at you. Hard and pushable items" Surfboard says before he receives a whole lot of moans. "Good lets get started!" ~Challenge~ "Okay objects ready?" Skateboard says to the sixteen who all nod in reply, all of the scared out their wit. "Good! Let's get started" The interns all throw their balls in unison and it got only one out, Surfboard. "I have no feet so that was unfair" Surfboard says whilst swimming to shore. "Well I guess thats just the luck of the draw my friend" Skateboard says. But by that time Hourglass, Hairbrush, Compass, Gear, Yellow and Orange had all been knocked off and were making their way to shore, all except Hourglass who had sunk to the bottom, well thats what they think has happened. "Wait!" Hairbrush shouts, stopping the challenge. "Where's Hourglass, he hasn't come to the surface. "Screw him, this show is only ten minutes long so we're not wasting the remainder searching for him..." Skateboard says, resuming the challenge in the process. After that in the competition it only leaves, Coconut and Twerk all the others being wiped out. "I'm scared, but I hope you are since no object has actually hit me so far!" Coconut says happily. "You're the one who should be scared muffin!" Twerk says before being hit in the weave by a dodgeball. "Team Compass wins the challenge again!" Skateboard announces. "Team Cactus, I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony..." OC (Twerk): I failed for my team so if I'm eliminated I will not be one happy bunny... OC (Palm Tree): What a fail at trying to taunt her... Well played, well played. "Oh yeah and I forgot, Twerk is here everyone!" Skateboard says confused. "Wait but me and Palm Tree won that competition far and square" Cushion says. "Yeah but she's a Producer and Fan Favourite" Skateboard says. "Anyway I'll be seeing Team Cactus at the Elimination Ceremony. ~Elimination Ceremony~ "Cast your votes on the OC, and I'll tally. You know the drill so get going" Skateboard says before one by one they go up to vote. OC: You were useless, so bye. OC: Although you did worse, I'm more of your friend... OC: lol. OC: yolo swag. OC: You are way to shabby for my liking. OC: I know I'm a loser so I'm out of this show... OC: I'm a Bean Bag and I'm Hipster #Trend OC: Skateboard OC: Hairbrush "I have the votes!" Skateboard says, "Oh and did I mention today's a double elimination?" Everyone looks at him in horror, even more scared than before. "Yeah so here are the people who are safe, Yellow, Twerk, Cactus, Cushion, Pyramid and Orange" Surfboard, Hairbrush and Bean Bag all gasp. "The final person to be safe is.... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Bean Bag" Skateboard announces, "Hairbrush and Skateboard its time to go" "Can I just say something?" Hairbrush asks. "Yeah sure go ahead" Skateboard replies letting her begin, then opening the trap door beneath her. "Goodbye! Thats it guys head back now" "Well thats it from us, join us next time on... Object... Galaxy!" Skateboard announces before the screen cuts blank. Episode 7: Free-Falling "Welcome back, last time we saw Hairbrush and Surfboard fall into the pit, what will happen today? Find out now on Object Galaxy." ~Intro Plays~ "So, first alliance member down the drain." Yellow says sadly "Well, she wasnt very trustworthy, plus I think she wanted to tear us apart which simply can't happen." Orange replies "Why are you so sure?" Yellow asks "Because I am, now make me a sandwhich." Orange commands. "Okay sure, whatever" Yellow replies before running off to the kitchen. OC: (Orange) "Yeah, sure she may be a highlighter like me, however she is my wench, enough said." "I have an announcement." Skateboard declares. "This episode we will be making new teams." "Yay." Compass says sarcastically "No!!! I want to stay team captain!" Cactus says sadly whilst being comforted by Coconut. "The new team captains are Coconut and Gear." Skateboard announces. "Well, I guess I pick Cactus." Coconut states "Hmm, I pick Iced Tea." Gear states "I'll have, um Palm Tree" Coconut states. "Wise choice" Palm Tree says before walking towards her. "Yellow and Orange." Gear states "YAY WE'RE TOGETHER!" Yellow states then she hugs Orange, who has a disgusted look on her face. "I pick Bean Bag and Cushion" Coconut states as they both walk towards the group. "Sea Urchin and Tree Stump." Gear states as they walk towards him. "Pyramid and Compass" Coconut states. "Twerk." Gear states "That leaves you with...um...Hourglass..." "But where is Hourglass? I haven't, well any of us have seen him since yesterday's challenge" Coconut says to Skateboard. "When he comes back he is on your team, just live with it until he returns." Skateboard tells Coconut. "Now then, the first challenge for the new teams." "What is the challenge?" Pyramid asks "Today's challenge is an extreme sports challenge!" Skateboard announces to everyones groaning. "You have to run across the roofs of these buildings the person to make the furthest wins immunity for their team." Everyone is silent thinking he is joking. "You're kidding right?" "Of course..." Skateboard replies sarcastically, then he presses a button making everyone appear on the starting roof. "How do you do that?" Gear asks "Why would I tell you...anyways, GO!" Skateboard replies "This is insane..." Compass states as he jumps over the first gap, Cactus is shortly behind him. "Hey Yellow?" Orange asks "Yes?" Yellow replies "Can you throw me over?" Orange asks "SURE!" Yellow replies and smiles, she grabs Orange and throws her but she falls straight down the gap and lands on her face. "...oops." Yellow says as she watches Orange fall down the crevice. "lololololololol." Twerk says then she jumps over and lands on her weave. "Cactus has jumped everyone so no one will be pushed o-" Compass states as Pyramid runs up behind him and pushes him off. "Yay, the answer to the question no one asked is gone!" Pyramid announces and smiles "lol" Twerk replies "I'm coming Orange!" Yellow shouts as she jumps down the "Wow." Orange says as Yellow falls down. Cushion and Bean bag attept to jump but fail. Palm Tree pushes Pyramid off. Tree Stump attepts to throw Sea Urchin over but it just hits Palm Tree making the duo fall down. Gear, Coconut Iced Tea jump over successfully and Tree Stump falls down due to being overweight. "Okay so for Team Gear we have Gear, Iced Tea and Twerk. And for Team Coconut we have Coconut and Cactus." Skateboard announces. "Time for round 2." Twerk, Cactus and Iced Tea jump but miss, Coconut and Gear cross it. "And the last 2 are the captains, how ironic." Skateboard states "Round 3 start, the first person to clear it wins." They both jump........but coconut misses. "And the winner is Gear!" Skateboard announces. "That means Coconuts team, its time for elimination." At the elimination ceremony: "Vote in the OC yada yada yada." Skateboard states OC: I vote for ____ OC: ____ OC: ____, Bye. OC: Bye ____ OC: Later loser. OC: You give me no other choice as team captain. OC: ____, #sorrynotsorry "Okay I have the votes. Safe are Cactus, Bean bag, Coconut, Cushion, Palm Tree, Pyramid and Compass." Skateboard announces. "...Thats everyone. Who is eliminated then?" Compass asks "Hourglass. duh." Skateboard replies then he opens the trap door and nothing falls inside. "Thats it from us today at Object Galaxy!" He ends the show then the credits roll. Episode 8: ???? Elimination Table: Extras: Trivia: Episode 1 *This is the first ever episode of OG Episode 2 *The episode title is a refrence to the popular movie "Forest Gump" *The first elimination was in this episode *Compass is still unable to read himself in this episode *Tree Stump may have tripped over a rock but it isnt classed as a injury as it is minor *The elimination device was confirmed to be voting *The OC was revealed in this episode. Episode 3 *The first OC (Which was not used in voting) was in this episode Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 7 * Episode 8 * Category:Object Galaxy Series